


The Ace In The Number 24

by Roachbugg



Category: Ace Combat, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate - Universe Figther Pilots, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Set In Strangereal (Ace Combat Verse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Milligan is a Bekan ace he can shoot down enemy planes in droves except for one. The Osean bastard in the Number 24 F16. </p><p>Said Osean bastard is none other than Stiles Stilinski an ace Osean piolt with a habit of escaping death. </p><p>As these two aces clash in multiple battles during the Blekan war they gain a mutal respect for one another. When the Belkan military asks Adam to do the unthinkable Stiles may be his only hope. </p><p>(The rating on this might go up if I decide to expand this into more chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ace In The Number 24

The first Time Adam had faced the pilot in the number 24 F16 his first through was, he had potential. Adam was on his way back to base when the Osean piolt had flew past him at very close range. A Belkan Mig 29A on his tail, Adam caught a glimpse of the number 24 painted in stark black on the tail. Adam rolled left he did not have the fuel or ammunition to engage in an fight. The F16 piolt pulled some very well executed manuvers and brought down the Mig 29. Adam sighed in relief to see his ally ejected in time he had seen enough good piolts die in in this war. 

The F16 piolt must have realized Adam was in no shape to fight because he didnt attempt to attack his craft instead the smug bastard inverted his plane flying directly above Adam theor canopies nearly brushing and gave a friendly wave. Adam rolled his eyes and waved back the F16 rolled away and searched for it's next target. 

\---

The second time he encountered the Number 24 they were in a pitched dog fight at low altitude. 24 as Adam had taken to calling him had dove to attack Adam as he bombed a coloum of Osean tanks. Adam had narrowly dodged the missile that was sent at him as he pulled up and gained altitude. They danced in the sky neither one able to bring the other down they both exausted all their ammunition. Number 24 leveld off approaching Adam head on but being out of ammo the Osean piolt simply tipped his wing in salute and returned toward his base. 

\---

The next time they met they were both luck to be alive. Number 24 gad suddenly dove at Adam out if the Clouds above but Adam was ready fir him and the approached eachother at high speed both firing a missile. In what had to have been a near statistical impossibility their missiles collided the resulting explosion rocked both of their craft heavily damaging both. They had both by some miracle survived and limped their wounded aircraft back to base. 

\---

Adam couldn't belive the madness that had overtaken his military. They had asked him to drop a nuclear weapon on his own country! Adam had deserted that night stealing his Mig 31 and running like hell toward allied lines. 

\---

Stiles was confused to say the least a Belkan Mig 31 was dodging fire from his own allies. Three other Mig 31s were attempting to bring him down. Then it hit Stiles he knew that pilot his style was unmistakable. It was his adversary the piolt he had been fighting countless times throughout the war. Stiles to this day has no idea why he decided to intervene no exactly but he did. 

\---

This was it Adam thought he was going to be shot down as a traitor and a deserter he was out numbered and out matched the Migs on his tail were elite hunter trained to kill deserters. Then like an angel of death the number 24 appeared ahead of him coming head on at full throttle. His pursuers were caught completely off gaurd as three missiles dropped from under the F16's wings and blew them all out of the sky. 24 appeared on his wing in escort position and signed a radio frequency at Adam he tuned his radio to the frequency and heard the piolt who he had been chasing the whole wars voice for the first time.

"Look I don't knkw why your own guys are trying to blast you out of the sky but follow me I will lead you to a safe place." 24 said.

Adam decided honesty was his best option. "My commander wanted me to nuke one of our own cities I refused." 

"My god." He replied in an astonished tone. "Your military must have really lost their minds. Stay on my 6 I've got a place we can land." 

\---

They had flown for several hours before they landed at what had to be a private airfield it looked abandoned but the runway was in good shape and long enough for their planes to land. They taxied down the run way and rolled to a stop in a hanger that looked to have one housed a private jet. Adam removed his helmet and oxygen mask and met his former adversary face to face. 

"Well we meet face to face at last." Stiles says Striding toward Adam and extending a hand. 

Adam shakes his hamd and nkds politely. "Adam Milligan"

"Stiles Stillinksi." 24 replied. 

'What the hell is a Stiles?' Adam thought to himself. He had to admit though this pilot was hot. Tall Lithe pale mole dotted skin a bright smile mischievous eyes and adorable messy hair. 

"So looks like we won't ever find out who would win in a dog fight." Adam jokes. 

"Guess not since we are both now officially awol from our respective militaries." Stiles says. 

"Your a hell of a pilot." Adam compliments. 

"You aren't to bad yourself." Stiles says with a grin. 

"So what now?" Adam asks. 

Stiles shrugs "I suppose we figure out a safe place to retire." 

"How romantic lets run away together." Adam says sarcastically. 

"Well I did just save your life that's usually a good way to start a romance." Stiles joked

"I think I know a better one." Adam says as he grabs Stiles by the flight suit and kisses him hard. Stiles kissed back with just as much vigour thier tongues dancing in eachothers mouths exploring every inch. They broke apart panting their foreheads pressed together. 

"What was that for?" Stiles asked

"For saving my life." Adam said. 

"Remind me to do that more often if that's my reward. " Stiles said and Adam laughed a deep bright laugh the first he'd had in a long while. He had no idea how his life had led him to this moment but he wasn't going to complain.


End file.
